It is often necessary to intake fluids while participating in a sporting competition in order to sustain the energy required to perform at a desired competition level and to replenish fluids lost during the competition, through perspiration or otherwise. One genre of sporting competitions where the intake of fluids is prevalent by many of the participants is endurance sporting events. For example, during the course of a road running race such as, but not limited to, a marathon, various fluid intake stations may be set up along the racecourse. These stations often provide cups of water, Gatorade®, or other fluids to the race participants.
As is often the case, participants are unlikely to intake a desired amount of fluid due to the nature of the fluid intake stations and the associated beverage containers located at the stations. For example, many fluid intake stations provide participants disposable 5 or 7 oz. cups of fluid either through race volunteers handing the cups to participants or through placing the cups on tables along the racecourse. As many participants wish to achieve as fast a time as possible in the sporting event, participants often fail to slow their pace while drinking from the cup, causing a substantial amount of spillage to occur. Therefore, the cup may fail to provide an adequate amount of fluid, and the race participant must wait until the next station to obtain more fluid. A better way to provide fluid to race participants is needed.